Texte Test
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Petit concept que j'ai crée afin de tester certains ships. Pour voir s'ils seront bien acceuillit par la suite. Pour plus d'informations, merci de lire l'introduction de ce premier Texte Test !
1. Texte Test - ScarletWidow

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire !

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien. Alors alors, voilà un petit texte très rapide que je vais appeler_ " Texte Test "_. Je vous explique :

1) Ce sont des textes assez courts pour savoir si un ship vous plairez.

2) Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un petit texte sur le ship Scarlet Widow ( Wanda Maximoff et Natasha Romanoff ) du MCU.

3) Les textes test les plus apprécier auront une histoire complète sur mon profil. Evidemment, elle sera différente de l'histoire présenté lors du texte test.

4) Pour celles et ceux qui ont suivis ma fiction Clexa dans le monde des Super-héro, je vais présenté un Texte test sur le ship Scarlet Quinn que j'avais mis en avant. C'est pour déterminé si ce ship vous plait toujours !

5) N'hésitez pas à me donner des ships pour les Textes test que vous voudriez voir en fiction. ( Pas de Clexa, ni de SuperReignCorp, ce sont les principaux ships de mon univers lol )

Donc voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau concept vous plaira et j'espère avoir un retour, positif comme négatif, sur mon projet ! Bon, je vous laisse lire ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Texte test : Scarlet Widow**_

Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que j'ai intégré les Avengers. Je m'y sens comme chez moi. Ils sont ma nouvelle famille, mais Pietro me manque. J'ai encore sa mort sur la conscience. C'est de ma faute. J'ai insisté pour qu'il aide les Avengers à mettre les civils en sécurité et il est mort. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver Clint et un enfant. Je suis fière de lui, mais mon cœur est meurtri par son décès.

C'était mon frère jumeau après tout. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre. J'ai ressenti sa mort comme si elle était la mienne. Comme une dague en plein cœur. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, de mon être. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que des ennemis. Je ne me serais pas pardonné d'avoir fait plus de mal que ce que j'ai déjà fait.

Malgré la perte de Pietro, je suis heureuse, mais il existe une ombre au tableau. Une ombre imposante et dévastatrice. J'en suis à l'origine et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Malgré mon intégration dans les Avengers et leur totale confiance, j'ai l'impression d'avoir violé leur intimité. Plus ou moins pour tous, mais celle qui a été le plus touché est Natasha.

J'ai vu leurs souvenirs, leurs cauchemars, en même temps qu'eux. J'ai conscience du passé de Natasha avant qu'elle ne devienne un agent du Shield. Ce qu'ils lui ont fait est affreux, elle en garde des séquelles, même si elle ne laisse rien paraître. Je le sais, je le vois et cela me fait mal de plus en plus.

Natasha, plus que n'importe qui ici, m'a prise sous son aile. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Pourquoi voudrait-elle aider celle qui la fait souffrir dans le passé ? C'est ridicule, mais en même temps, c'est tellement elle. Pourtant, cette proximité, imposée par la rousse, est en train de me détruire à petit feu.

Mes pouvoirs sont en constante augmentation. Ils se renforcent de jour en jour et je ne peux pas stopper cette avancée. Ça me terrifie. J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle, une nouvelle fois. C'est pour ça que Natasha m'entraîne. Elle connaît mes sentiments, elle a compris le fonctionnement de mes pouvoirs, peut-être mieux que moi-même. Elle m'entraîne au corps-à-corps pour que je n'aie pas à les utiliser. Elle le faisait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle me demande de l'attaquer avec mes pouvoirs. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Elle sait que je ne peux pas ! Je la regarde de haut en bas, comme si elle était devenue folle et c'est sûrement le cas pour me demander une telle chose. Elle n'est qu'une humaine.

\- _**Wanda, arrête de douter de toi. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas destructeurs. Bien au contraire,**_ m'affirme-t-elle avec un petit sourire sûr d'elle en prenant sa pose de défense.

D'énervement, j'ai laissé mes pouvoirs s'exprimer sur une poutre soutenant le toit de la salle d'entraînement. L'énergie que j'y est envoyé à détruit la moitié de la poutre. Je suis en colère contre elle. Comment peut-elle croire que mes pouvoirs ne sont pas dangereux.

-_** Est-ce que tu vois le mal que je peux faire à présent ? Est-ce que tu vois cette noirceur qui me ronge ?**_ Lui murmurais-je d'une voix froide, mes yeux prenant un éclat rouge.

-_** Je vois surtout que tu perds trop facilement le contrôle, petite,**_ argumente-elle avec un sourire provocateur. Elle ne tient pas à sa vie.

Je déteste quand elle m'appelle comme ça. Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Ils ont tendance à l'oublier un peu trop souvent à mon goût. Je sais qu'elle fait ça uniquement pour me provoquer. Elle est réussie. Ça m'énerve.

\- _**Natasha, arrête, **_dis-je entre mes dents en la fixant d'un regard des plus noirs accentuer par la lueur de mon pouvoir.

\- _**Alors arrête d'avoir peur de toi-même !**_ Me répond-elle en haussant légèrement la voix, mais ne se dépêtrant pas de son sourire.

\- _**J'ai peur de moi-même depuis la mort de Pietro et ce que je t'ai fait subir ! Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que je peux ressentir ! Personne ne le peut ! Je suis une bombe à retardement, est-ce que tu le comprends ça, Nat ? Si je perds le contrôle, vous y passerez tous ! **_Hurlais-je de rage tandis que je sens déjà mes pouvoirs coulés dans mes veines, s'exorcisant à travers mes mains.

\- _**Si tu perds le contrôle, je serais là. Je serais toujours là, Wanda. Pietro est mort, c'est un fait, mais il n'était pas ton garde-fou. Tu es ton propre garde-fou, ce sont tes émotions qui contrôlent tes pouvoirs, pas l'inverse. Je te le redis, arrête d'avoir peur de toi-même. **_

Elle s'est approchée de moi tout en parlant. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher, je suis bien trop percutée par les paroles qu'elle vient de prononcer. Elle pose doucement sa main dans la mienne, entrant en contact direct avec mon pouvoir. Rien ne se passe. Aucune explosion. Aucune perte de contrôle. Rien.

\- _**Hôte, ce sourire de tes lèvres, **_soufflais-je en réponse à ce sourire qui veut clairement dire « je te l'avais dit ».

\- T_**on pouvoir est magnifique, Wanda. J'aimerais que tu le voies comme moi, je le vois. Il fait partie de toi, de ton être. C'est ça qui le rend beau, **_murmure-t-elle à son tour avec beaucoup de douceur, posant sa main sur ma joue, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous restons comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux. Je peux voir toute la beauté de son âme à travers ses joyaux. Elle est belle, simplement belle. Il y a beaucoup d'ombre, certes, mais elle fait de Natasha ce qu'elle est. Pendant ma contemplation, je sens mon pouvoir s'adoucir, comme domestiqué par la simple présence de la rousse.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mon visage s'approche un peu plus du sien. Elle comprend ce que je souhaite faire et ne recule pas, me donnant pleinement le contrôle de la situation. Je devine enfin ce qu'il me faut, ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'un garde-fou autre que moi-même et je pense l'avoir trouvé chez Natasha.

Mon pouvoir s'illumine tout autour de nous quand j'entre dans l'espace personnel de l'ancien agent du Shield. Je ressens la bienveillance de celui-ci et je prends conscience des mots de Natasha quelques minutes plus tôt. Je vois enfin ce pouvoir en moi comme un don, une partie de moi. Comme elle, elle le voit.

Je me sens enfin moi-même, comme libérée d'une entrave invisible. Je sens mon pouvoir explosé, mais pas de la mauvaise manière. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je peux presque atteindre ses lèvres tandis qu'un sourire espiègle naît sur le coin de ceux-ci. Je le lui rends, mais au moment où nous sommes sur le point de goûter aux lèvres de l'autre, la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvre avec fracas.

Je recule avec un peu trop de précipitation sous le sourire amusé de Natasha. Clint nous dévisage un moment avant de nous sourire et de venir passer sa main sur ma tête. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Je lève les yeux au ciel à son geste alors que je peux voir tout le contrôle que Natasha essaie de garder pour ne pas rire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel à son comportement, mais finis par sourire véritablement moi aussi. Nous échangeons un regard bien plus appuyer que tous ceux que nous avons déjà partager. Je peux voir dans ses yeux toute l'envie que j'ai provoquée, ce qui me rassure sur ce qu'il aurait pu se passer avant l'arrivée de Clint. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce soir, personne ne pourra nous interrompre.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! Ainsi qu'une proposition de ship, pourquoi pas ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	2. Texte Test - ScarletQuinn

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire !

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien. Après une petite pause dans mes écritures, je reviens avec, comme promis, un texte test sur un couple assez improbable, mais qui avait sû plair à bon nombre d'netr evous lors de ma fiction sur la vie de Clarke Quinn ! J'ai nommée, ScarletQuinn. Ce TT est surtout là pour voir s'il plait toujours, mais quoi qu'il arrive, les prochaines fictions sur mon profil sera de ce ship donc si vous aimez, vous serez aux anges, mais si vous détestez, bonne chance à vous ! ;-) Aller, je vous laisse lire ce petit texte qui à pour sujet une boite de strip-tease ! :-P ENJOY !

* * *

_**Texte Test : ScarletQuinn**_

Je l'ai rencontré dans un des lieux que je déteste le plus dans cette ville. Je ne suis pas de ce genre de fille. Je ne suis pas à me précipiter dans une boite de nuit dès que les vingt heures sont passées, mais depuis quelques mois, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de venir. Je ne sais pas quelle force m'a invoquée ici. Peut-être cette attraction fulgurante et incontrôlée ?

La première fois où j'ai posé mon regard sur son corps, sur toutes ses courbes, dansant et se déhanchant aux rythmes des chansons et des cris, c'était comme si elle absorbait mon âme. Comme si je lui appartenais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que la seule femme qui me plaît face partie de ce monde ? C'est comme si la vie, le destin, se moquait de moi.

Depuis ce jour, pendant chaque nuit qui régit ce monde, je ne peux m'empêcher de venir jusqu'ici pour l'admirer. Je suis comme chacun de ses hommes bavant sur elle devant la scène et je déteste ça. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Elle n'est pas un vulgaire morceau de viande tendu devant une meute de chiens affamée. Elle mérite tout dans ce monde. Bien mieux que moi, j'en suis consciente.

Ce soir, encore, j'ai pris la même table, loin des regards. Loin de son regard hypnotisant. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne cesse de me voir. Son regard se tourne souvent dans ma direction lors de son show. C'est pourtant impossible qu'elle arrive à me voir derrière ses rideaux en fil doré.

Mes yeux ne cessent de la fixer telle une psychopathe, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, je ne peux détourner mon regard. C'est une attraction bien singulière qui attire une lueur rouge hantant mon regard.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes pouvoirs ressortent bien plus facilement dans ce lieu. Gotham city est une ville bien mystérieuse.

* * *

Il est proche des quatre heures du matin quand je suis prise de cours par la belle blonde. Elle s'est approchée de ma table pour la première fois depuis que je fréquente ce club, me laissant sans voix et paniquée. Un sourire s'étire petit à petit sur ses lèvres charnues et parfaitement rouges alors qu'elle s'avance toujours plus vers moi.

Écartant les rideaux de fil devant elle, je peux aisément admirer son visage à présent et il est magnifique. Bien plus que son corps finalement. Ses yeux pétillent comme ceux d'un enfant quand elle croise mon regard rouge. Elle n'a pas peur de cette étrange lueur et s'avance même à l'intérieur de ma cage doré.

Sans hésitation, elle vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux, faisant monter la température de mon corps de quelques degrés. Ses bras viennent encercler mon cou alors que son visage est à quelques centimètres de moi. Son regard d'un bleu étrange et pur m'envoûte à nouveau et je me surprends moi-même à placé mes mains sur ses hanches dénudées avant de caresser sa peau de satin.

\- _**Ça fait quelques mois que tu me regardes comme si tu voulais me sauter dessus,**_ soupire-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'une manière terriblement sexy et joueuse.

Je baisse la tête, les joues en feu devant ses dires, honteuse de mon comportement. Elle pose ses doigts sur mon menton, redressant mon visage pour que nos regards replongent l'un dans l'autre. Elle m'observe pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire en coin.

\- _**Ton regard est magnifique. De la lave en fusion, mariant parfaitement le rouge et le marron. Hypnotisant,**_ murmure-t-elle doucement, véritablement fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait dans mon regard. L'essence même de mon être.

Aucun mot ne put sortir de ma bouche à cause de la tension entre nous. Mon corps était en feu avec cette merveilleuse créature sur mes genoux et je peux sentir les mêmes effets sur le sien. Elle glisse un peu en avant sur mes genoux, rapprochant son bassin de mon ventre, provoquant une vague de chaleur et d'électricité dans mon bas-ventre.

Elle pousse un faible gémissement de plaisir à mon oreille, sa tête reposant dans le creux de ma nuque avant qu'elle ne se redresse et que ses lèvres ne soient sur les miennes. Quelques secondes passent entre nous, le temps que je réalise ce qu'elle vient de faire. Avant qu'elle ne recule, je l'attrape fermement par la taille, la rapprochant plus prêt de mon corps.

Elle pousse un gémissement appréciateur dans notre baiser, l'approfondissant par la même occasion. Nos langues se cherchent dans une danse envoûtante et séductrice avant qu'elle ne termine notre échange, emprisonnant ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour me plonger dans les siens et je ne peux retenir un grognement de satisfaction à la vue de ses pupilles dilatées par cet échange sensuel.

Une voix ramène la blonde à la réalité, voix que je n'entends personnellement pas. Je le devine seulement quand la blonde penche sa tête sur le côté, semblant écouter les différentes fréquences de voix comprenant le brouhaha derrière elle. Elle soupire de résiliation avant de déposer un baiser plus chaste, mais toujours terriblement sensuel sur mes lèvres avant de se lever de mes genoux. Elle fixe un instant ma table avant de chercher un stylo dans son soutien-gorge et de prendre ma serviette accompagnant ma boisson.

Elle note quelque chose dessus avant d'y poser ses lèvres et de me tendre enfin la serviette. Après une analyse brève, je comprends que c'est un numéro de téléphone. Je repose mon regard sur la blonde, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- _**C'est mon numéro, belle créature. Je termine dans trois heures. Libre à toi de rester tout ce temps où de m'appeler après,**_ m'apprend-elle avec un petit sourire avant de commencer à partir.

\- _**Je ne connais même pas ton nom,**_ lui dis-je à la dernière minute, la faisant s'arrêter instantanément dans sa démarche.

\- _**C'est qu'elle parle,**_ me taquine-t-elle en capturant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres, un énorme sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. _**Harleen Quinzel, mais pour toi, ce sera Harley,**_ se présente-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

\- _**Wanda Maximoff,**_ lui répondis-je naturellement en plissant les yeux, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

\- _**C'est un très beau prénom. Aussi beau que sa porteuse. Enchantée, Wanda, **_reprit-elle sensuellement avant de partir définitivement en direction de la scène, me laissant avec une tonne de questions et un appel vers le serveur pour un troisième verre.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Je voulais à la base mettre plusieurs petites scènes pour ce texte test, mais j'avoue qu'en voyant la grandeur de cette scène, je me suis dis que c'était pas vraiment la peine xD **_

_**J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour les prochaines fictions sur ce ship alors j'attends avec impatience de voir vos avis ! **_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


End file.
